forced mates
by reginelovemegirl12
Summary: Grimmjows a panther hybrid teacher wants Ichigo a tiger hybrid to be his mate. but keeps getting turned down due to the fact that his the hybrids teacher. but this panther wont stop at nothing until this little students submits to him.
1. dundundun

hey my pips! have a new story id like to hare with all of yah!

THIS FIRST CHAPPY WILL BE SHORT...SORRY...BUT! DO NOT WORRY FOR THERE WILL BE A NOTHER CHAPPY SOON!

Ichigo woke up to see only darkness as he realized he's hand were tied up behind his back by a rope and his mouth had been staff with a handkerchief.

as he tried to move he noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes as he felt the cool air around him. Then all of a sudden he's neko ears twitch as he heard a door open he's heart starting to beat fast as panic started to build up. Footsteps could be heard as Ichigo lay still on the bed. The steps came closer as an armored tail caressed the side of Ichigos cheek. Ichigo shivered at the touch.

He felt a hand go around his head and untied the clothe that was causing him not to see anything. He blinked his eyes a few times before he looked up to see familiar cobalt blue eyes gaze at him with a wide shit eating grin plastered on a handsome face.

The hybrid then freed Ichigos mouth. a bit of saliva trailed off as he got the handkerchief out. Once ichigo was free to speak he said the only thing that he could register at that moment. "…sensei…"

By that the other hybrid smirked at him and leaned down to lick Ichigo's lips as he ran his right hand on his prays bum.

The tiger hybrid gave off a surprised yelp at the sudden action allowing the other to dive his tongue in the others mouth. Ichigo squirmed but to no avail as the other hybrid only tighten his grip more. As the kiss ended the one responsible for Ichigos situation tared at him before saying…

"I told you…call me Grimmjow…"

ganna end there for now! jut to start you guys off...

PLEASE COMMENT =)


	2. faith

WOW first chappy and so many loving it already! XD…..Thank you so much guys! I Really appreciate it. And as promised here is my second chappy! Hope you'll all enjoy..MUAAHH!

XOXO

A month earlier

"Ichigo your late!" a short raven haired bunny hybrid frown at her orange haired tiger hybrid friend who was coming inside the class room. "What are you talking about sensei's not even here yet" Ichigo defended as he sat down his arm desk. "Just because the teacher isn't here yet doesn't mean that you aren't late Ichigo" Rukia stated as she sat next to Ichigos desk.

"I wonder whats taking matsumoto sensei? She's never late to come to class." A busty tiger hybrid came near the other two hybrids desks. "I'm sure she's just running a lil late…no need to worry Orihime" Ichigo reassured her. "I hope so…after all she is pregnant" their classroom aviser was a fox hybrid with strawberry blond hair with beautiful blue eyes and a charming smile. she had been married to her fox hybrid husband named Gin Ichimaru for a year and were now expecting their first baby. "you worry too much Orihi-" Rukia begun to say but was cut off as the class room door opened.

All the students in the class room froze at the familiar figure that had just entered. Unfortunately the familiar figure wasn't their class room adviser. Instead the figure was a well built, tall, handsome panther hybrid. His light blue eyes shining through his glasses. He scanned the room and stop when they spotted the tiger hybrid named ichigo. The said figure licked his lips at the sight.

"Yo teach what are you doing here? I thought you only teach math at the fourth years." A tall blond haired snake hybrid with a wide grin on his face asked as the others nodded as well to the question. The said teacher stopped his staring at the tiger hybrid student and looked at the others and grin. "well Hirako I'm sorry to tell you that from this moment on I will be your classroom adviser. "WHAT?" all the student screamed in nuisance at the new adviser. "But what about Matsumoto-sensei?" Oriheme asked in a worried tone. "Yeah why all of a sudden?" another student asked.

The panther teacher straighten his glasses as he sighted. "Well…if you were smart enough I think you'd know why she left." The students just stared with questioning eyes until. "HAAA! SENSEI IS HAVING HER BABY?" Rukia Shouted as the others eyes widen. "But she said she wasn't having her baby until next week" he questioned. "I think it's because this is her first baby that it came a little early…some deliveries are either early or delayed when it's their first baby." Ichigo answered. The panther hybrid smirked at that. At least the tiger had some basic knowledge.

"Okay…okay…now that that's clear I want you to write my name on your note books "the teacher grabbed a chalk and started writing on the black board "MR. GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES" that's how you spell it. Don't want you all killing me now.

And so the rest of the day followed as they began their classes as always. Many of The female students had started gossiping how lucky they were to have the extremely hot panther as their class room adviser while the males on the other hand were also thrilled to have Jeagerjaques-sensei. Even though the guy was strik as hell and could sometimes get very violent when under a lot of pressure. They knew he was a cool teacher to hang out with.

The only one who wasn't so sure he liked the idea of Grimmjow being their adviser was Ichigo. He would shift uncomfortably every time he caught his teacher staring at him which was every minute. He knew the teacher knew that he noticed him staring. Because his tiger ears would twitch every time he felt uncomfortable. Like probably right….now. Damn that bastards getting on my nerves. Ichigo thought as he tried not to look up at his notebook. "God doesn't he have anything better to do?" Then all of a sudden his prayers were answered as the last school bell rang making every one scream in delight including Ichigo.

Grimmjow stood next to the door as he watched all the students rush through the door. As soon as Ichigo reached it Grimmjow slammed the door and blocked Ichigo's path earning him an irritated look from the boy.

"Hey…what the…ngghh..." Ichigo was cut off as the larger hybrid suddenly crashed his lips against his very roughly. The tiger was in shock of the sudden action that he left his mouth wide open for the panther to dive his tongue in. tasting the flavors of the younger hybrids mouth. He tasted like fresh strawberries. Just as the panther expected.

As Ichigo registered what was happening he tried pushing the older one away but was no use as Grimmjow griped him harder by the waist making Ichigo's pants brush something hard against his teacher's legs making Ichigo Blush a deep red as he knew what it was. "Nnn…sensei stop..nnyyaah…" Ichigo couldn't manage to finish his sentence when Grimmjow rubbed his groin. "I've been waiting two years to do this to you. To feel you…to touch you…." The panther said in a husky voice as he licked his student's cheek. "Ah…wh…what?"Ichigo managed as he tried to remove the large hand from his pants.

"You heard me…ever since I first laid eyes on you…" his teacher paused as he watched Ichigo trying to get free. "I knew you were the one… " Ichigo froze at that and stared at his sensei and tilted his head to the side. "You remember don't you?" Grimmjow asked as he nip at the skin that Ichigo had exposed when he tilted his head making Ichigo shiver. "When you were still a freshman…you got lost and decided to ask me where the gym was." Ichigo nodded as he bit his lip when his sensei started sucking on his collar bone. "it was still a bit thin then…but I smelled it…the scent you were giving off…it smelled like…MATE" Grimmjow growled the last part out as he bit down on Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo bit his lip to suppress a scream as he dug his nails at his sensei's arms. His leg kicking as hard as they could. Fuck it hurt so badly. He could feel the panther's fangs dig into hi flesh. Suddenly he felt something. A fluid or some sort. Suddenly there was a knock at the door as the doorknob turned side to side unable to be open. Ichigo hesitated. His heart beating fast at the thought of someone seeing them like this, forgetting the pain he was feeling he squirmed a bit but was stopped by Grimmjow.

"That's strange…this door isn't suppose to be locked yet…" the figure behind the door said. Ichigo gave him a what the hell look and was responded with a shut up and don't move look. Was his sensei crazy? Someone was at the other side of the door. And he wasn't scared to death or anything. when Ichigo stopped moving he felt the fluid again. He started to wonder what it was until he remembered what his father had told him. Ichigo's eyes widen in realization as Grimmjow pull out with a satisfied smirk. **MINE.**

Ichigo stood up quickly and placed his right hand on his neck where Grimmjow had just bitten him. Just as the figure in the door was gone Ichigo quickly ran past his sensei as fast as he could thanking god the hybrid didn't ran after him.

Grimmjow watched as the teen hybrid disappeared down the stairs. He licked his lips that had some of Ichigo's didn't even get the chance to lick the mark he left on Ichigo's neck. He stood by the window and smirk when he saw Ichigo still running like a maniac down the street. "heh" well…at least Ichigo now knows who he belongs to.

….

Ganna end here for now…sorry if ive got bad grammar…I promise the next chappy well be more longer than this one… pls review thank you!


	3. authors note

Little note for my fellow readers

Ichigo and Grimmjow live in a universe where hybrids of many types.

In this universe there is only one type of female while there are two types of males. There are the Seme males and the Uke males. (Sorry for the lame un imaginative seme uke name types. . My brain isn't properly awake this week…if you guys have anything good to offer please offer away thanks! )

The seme's are the more dominant males. They are the alphas and can transform/evolve into three types. The third transformation being the most animalistic and dangerous of the three.

The Ukes are special and rare males that can reproduce and just like the females can give off hormone scents when in heat by their mates. But there can be more than just mate for them. But they will be the ones to choose who they wish to be their true mates that they will be with for the rest of their lives.


	4. apologies and jelousies

_~You are my sweetest love, this love... I always wanna hug, because I really love you, the world just has to know. I'll do anything for you; there is nothing I wouldn't do. Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me, With you I always want to la la la...~ _ Ichigos cell phone rang the snuggly bunny song which was rukia's ringtone. Ichigo sigh as he got up his bed and grab his cell phone on his desk. And turned it off. He placed his hand on his neck feeling the deep wound that his bastard sensei had left.

Rukia had been calling him for the last two days he hadn't entered in class. Ichigo's father was a doctor and was almost never around while his two sisters had school as well. Karin had soccer practice after school every day. And yuzu was there to watch her. So Ichigo was always the first to come home. So the Kurosaki family didn't have a clue that Ichigo had been home for the last two days.

There was no way he could go to class wearing a scarf around his neck. He frowns at the thought of ever going back to school again. Ichigo knew he was a beerier but he's classmates still hadn't…at least he thought they hadn't. Only an adult could smell another hybrids scent. And only a few teenagers could have this skill very early at their stage. Ichigo bit his lip. He knew that his sensei had given him a mate mark. To show off to others that e was already taken. Fuck. He didn't want this. Especially since he had a crush on a certain busty hybrid tiger named Orihime. Yes he had a thing for other tiger. And had wanted to confess to her his feelings for a short time now. Ichigo's frown deepen as he felt his heart ache.

_**KNOCK! **_

_**KNOCK! **_

_**KNOCK!**_

Ichigo quickly straighten himself up as he put on a towel around his neck faking to take a shower. As he dash to the door. The knock continued loudly. "Alright alright hold your horses" before Ichigo could even turn the handle the front door SLAM opened. Honey brown eyes widen with horror at the hybrid standing in front of him. He was about to shut the door when a strong hand grip his arm. The two stared at each other…well Grimmjow was the only one staring. Ichigo was glaring. "What do you want?" he demanded anger in his voice as he tried to free his arm. Grimmjow sigh as he place his hand on his face.

"I'm sorry" Ichigo's eyes widen at the blunette. "What?"

Grimmjow gently push Ichigo inside as he closed the door behind him. He cleared his throat before looking at Ichigo straight in the eye. " Im sorry…about…what I did to you. I shouldn't have been so forward with my intensions to you'' Ichigo's deep scowl lighten as he saw his sensei's sincere face. " Why the hell did you have to bite me?'' Ichigo ask as he took the towel off his neck reveling the dark wounded skin. Grimmjow stared at the teens neck a bit of lust in the eyes. " I told ya, I want you…the moment I saw you in class my mind just went numb for you…throughout the day all I wanted to do was Fu- '' Grimmjow posed as Ichigo's right brow raise. "Touch you…'' the panther continued .

The blunette sat down a he continued to stare at the teen. ''look…I may have been a bit too forward…'' "A BIT?'' Ichigo cross his arms together. Grimmjow sigh "OKAY! Okay! I get it…and well..i thought that I was doing the right thing until you didn't come to class…Fuck you know I got really pissed off and worried about you! You know that?'' the panther growled but calmed himself when he saw Ichigo rubbing his hand on the bite mark he had done.

'' I figured you wouldn't come to class anymore or something…so I ask that tiny rabbit girl where you live so I could apologize'' he finish with a bit of sweat. Ichigo sighted, he looked at the sweating hybrid looking down with his ears and tail hanging low. Grimmjow felt soft orange fur push his chin up Ichigos tail gently caress his sensei's face as the panther looked up to see soft Honey brown eyes.

After the little visit Grimmjow had made to the tiger. The teen had return to class and was greeted with worried friends. The tiger assured them that he was out sick and that he was feeling a bit better now. As he wore a red scarf, Orihime offered to make him another scarf for his condition. As Rukia scolded him on not answering any of her calls. " i didn't know male hybrids get sick…Hah your such a wimp Ichigo'' Renji a hybrid gorilla laughed. Rukia quickly got a banana out of her bag and threw it outside the window a screaming Renji cried out running after it.

" Did you guys hear? Matsumoto sensei had a baby BOY!'' Orihime squealed in delight. "Yeah! My brother said her and her husband name the cub Toshiro." Rukia giggled. "Speaking of your brother kuchiki…there he is right now. Luppi whipered as he walked by, the three looked at the door where the Wolf hybrid stood holding a Brown paper bag. Rukia blush as she ran to get her lunch.

Everyone knew that the two hybrids were not related by blood. Byakuya's parents had passed away in a car accident when he was twelve and had been alone a few years until he found a bunny hybrid on the streets on a cold stormy night and had decided to take good care of her from then on. Ichigo thought that the two were very close to each other. Although the wolf hybrid didn't show much sweetness the story of how the two met was enough of an example of how much Rukia's older brother loved her.

After a few minutes of being scolded by her older brother Rukia sat back on her desk and started chatting again with Orihime. But the chatting soon stopped as the Panther teacher slammed the classroom door to conform the students of his arrival.

And so the whole two weeks went by normally from then on. Ichigo had put make up on the not so visible wound when his friends started asking if he was still sick due to the fact that he was still wearing a scarf around his neck. Grimmjow had told Ichigo he wouldn't molest him anymore and kept his promise which made Ichigo more Friendly with him. The two had somehow become good friends for a while now as Grimmjow kept his distance yet sometimes stalked Ichigo when no one was around.

The only thing that was getting on Grimmjows nerve was the fact that the busty tiger was somehow a bit too close to his-I mean Ichigo…and it pissed him off more when he notice Ichigo staring at the chick a couple of times. It was already fucked up hard controlling himself not to mate right then and there with Ichigo whenever he was around. And now he had to watch the tiger be lovey dovey with another. This take it slowly plan isn't working as well as he had plan. Sure he was become friends with Ichigo but there was no fucking way he was just ganna be the teacher friend and watch the tiger mate with someone else…but he had to keep his cool…he didn't want Ichigo running away from him again

Grimmjow was out back smoking a cigar minding his own business when his ears twitch when he heard a sound. From the school bushes he saw two orange. sky blue eyes widen when he realized that it was Ichigo and that big tits chick. Grimmjow stalked the two hybrids silently as they both stared at each other. Just as Orihime was about to open her mouth Grimmjow quickly stepped outside the bushes and literally shoved Orihime making her stumble to the ground making her lose consciousness. "Orihime!" Ichigo dash to help her up but was stopped as he felt strong arms grip his side. "WHAT THE HELL SENSEI?" Ichigo shouted. Grimmjow frown at hearing Ichigo call him that. He wanted to hear the teen say his name…for a long time now…but all that came out of Ichigo's mouth was

"SENSEI!" Ichigo shouted with anger as he tried to free himself from the death grip that was burning his side.

"Grimmjow…'' the blunette said making Ichigo pose a bit. " WHAT?"

"CALL ME GRIMMJOW GOD DAMN IT!" the panther shouted, his fangs showing off, eyes darkening. "Fuck no" Ichigo spat. Punching the older hybrids chest.

"say it"

"NO!"

"SAY IT!"

"NEVER YOU FUCKED UP RETARD!"

"FUCKING SAY MY NAME!" with that Grimmjow lost his self control and bit down hard on Ichigos till heeling neck. The teen screamed as blood flood out of his body his eyes losing color as pain this time was ten times more. Ichigo could feel a heavy liquid enter his body as Grimmjow continued to suck on his neck. After a few seconds Ichigo went blank as he lost consciousness...

a few moments later Ichigo awoke to only darkness, shivering as cool air rush through his body...ears twitching when footsteps were heard coming near, slowly freed his eyes from the trap and allowing him to speak.

"sensei?''

the blunette smiled at him and captured his lips a few moments later the panther back up and smiled at him.

"I told you call me Grimmjow"

well sorry if this chappy isnt that good you guys i promise next time it will be better...tata! no harsh comments on this one pls...i was blocked out of ideas here...


	5. bathtime

thanks so much for all the nice review guy's! hehehe...i do hope you guys will love this chappy as well as the last one pls enjoy and review

"Come on Ichi you know you want it" the panther smiled, cocking a sky blue eyebrow. Ichigo turned his head to the side just as the utensil had reached his face. Grimmjow frowned as he narrowed his eyes at the said teen.

An hour ago…

After realizing what his sensei had done Ichigo threw a tantrum as he started yelling and kicking on his sensei's bed with no use, the panther merely stared at him smoking a cigarette. After an hour of screaming the teen decided it was best to save his straight. Especially sense the bluenette hadn't been in the same room with him for the last 45 minutes. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow's wall clock. It was already late he hadn't even had lunch that day.

Grimmjow came back with a tray of food for Ichigo. The teen eyed the tray Grimmjow had set on the bed. Drooling at the sight, but just as the panther was about to feed him. He quickly turned his head at the other direction and made a humph sound at the other.

Grimmjow was trying his best not to lose his temper, but the kid was just plain irritating right now. He sigh and tried again quickly speeding the piece of food to the direction of Ichigo's mouth, but had no access as Ichigo had close his mouth shut lifting his head up to avoiding the food. A growl could be heard from the older hybrid as he's eyes were starting to darken.

"Listen Ichi…if you don't eat one small piece of this SHIT!" Grimmjow growled which made Ichigo's eyes widen as he realized his teacher was now pissed. And sensing there might be danger for him and his stomach if he didn't listen. "THEN YOU AINT FUCKIN EATING NOTHIN TILL YOU DIE!" Ichigo gulped at that, he didn't want to starve to death.

The panther sigh and tried again. "Now…ea—" Grimmjow stopped and stared as Ichigo bit down on the utensil and slowly pulled his head back. The tiger blushed as he slowly chewed his food and swallowed it. Before opening his mouth for another. Grimmjow now blushing a bit at the cute sight of his student turned to the tray again and cut a piece of meat and guided it to the hungry teen's mouth. The said teen closed his mouth on the fork and smiled as his ears perked up. His tail waving around which Grimmjow noticed, the panther smirked at that as he guided another piece of meat to the awaiting mouth of the teen.

Once Grimmjow had finish feeding the naked teen, he leaned down and licked the teen's chin that had a grain of rice on it earning him a small shiver. The panther quickly step out of the bed scanning the teen.

"Wh-what is it?'' Ichigo asked as he wiggled to the side of the bed feeling a bit uncomfortable by the way his sensei was looking at his body. "You look like you could use a bath."

And in a matter of minutes Ichigo was splashed into the arms of his capturer, he sat between strong legs. a grin spread into the bluenettes handsome face as he examine the teen's smooth skin that drip with water. Ichigo tensed at his sensei's touch, trembling as strong arms ventured every part of his body. Scrubbing his back gently, the teen started to relax until large fingers pinch his nipples.

Ichigo yelp at the sudden action and squirmed around when Grimmjow's other hand started to wash his front. Gently massaging the soap from his chest to his waist a small sound could be heard from the blushing hybrid. Just then Grimmjow leaned down on Ichigo's shoulder making Ichigo turned his head to the other side, the panther smiled as he felt Ichigo quiver. He licked the student's neck before embracing him tight, slamming the boy with his body. Ichigo's blush widen as he felt the larger males hard-on pressed against his bare back. "s-sensei i..i th-think im clean…now…" Ichigo tried to close his leg's only for them to be gripped open by strong hands. "We aint done cleaning you up yet…Ichi berry"

Grimmjow chuckled when his little student glared at him for using that nickname but the teens glare turned into a shock expression as Grimmjow begun to stroke the tiger's hardening pines.

"Ahhh…s-stop..haahhnn…"

Ichigo flinched at the sudden action. His face beating beat red. As he shamefully moaned at the way the panther was touching him. "haaa…sensei..nnnh" Ichigo felt like he was melting as he leaned his head at his sensei's shoulder, water splashing as the other quicken his pace while humping up against Ichigo's back. Grimmjow captured the tiger's lips and sucked on his tongue. Ichigo moaned into the kiss but soon shivered as the panther's hand slowed its pace around his cock. Ichigo trembled as he's eyes pleaded for his sensei's hand to go faster. The panther merely smirked at him as sky blue eyes watch him.

" Say it." He demanded. The teen frowned as he stared with confused lustful eyes.

"Wh…What?"

"Say my name"

the panther whispered huskily while biting the others lips. The only response he got was a quiver that earned the teen a sharp squeeze to the base of his quivering penis. "..hhnnn.." "just say my name Ichi..that's all you need to do" the panther whispered as he continued to stroke the teen slowly. Ichigo's blush was fucked up red now as he closed his eyes, his body trembling wanting to be satisfied. He bit he's bruised lips, honey brown eye filled with lust peeked over his shoulder. "Grimmjow" the blunette smiled and leaned closer "yes? What is it Ichi..." he's husky voice sent shivers down the tiger's spine.

"p-please make me cum" he begged embarrassedly.

And with that the panther immediately quicken his pace. While his other hand guided the teen's shaky hand to his large cock. Ichigo was startled at how huge the cock was now. Slowly stroking it. Grimmjow groaned at the boys touch and kissed the teen roughly Ichigo smiled inwardly at hearing the older male groan. Moaning into the hot kiss Ichigo speeded his pace. Grimmjow backed up from the kiss and growled, just as the kiss ended the boy couldn't take it anymore, he screamed out the panther's name as he shot his seed into the water.

Exhausted the teen leaned back and rested his head on his sensei's shoulder. Hazing off as the last thing he saw was his sensei's lustful eyes…and a wide grin on his handsome face.

"Im telling you! There we were…just the two of us…I was about to ask him if could borrow some of his jazz CD's when all of a sudden something huge knocked me out" Orihime explained the next day to her friends. Rukia, Renji,Tatsuki a cat hybrid, Ggio a sabor tooth tiger hybrid.

"Maybe it was one of those weird fenuminumy thingies…" Renji stated, the rest stared at him. "Okay…first things first…Renji shut up! Second if that's what happen Orihime then where could Ichigo be?" Rukia asked as the tiger just frowned at her. "What are ye pipz talkin bout ere?" the group turned to see the two snakes come in class. Namely Shinji and Luppi.

"Alright kids get to your sets. Class is about to start" Grimmjow announced as he entered the classroom.

"Sensei we have something to tell you! It's about Ichi—"

" Ichigo ah yes…he's father has just informed me that he will no longer be attending my class anymore."

Eyes widen at what he had just said. "WHAT? WHY?" Rukia asked, "Unfortunately the answer to that question is private. He's father has sent him to another school…I asked him why but that was rewarded with a slam from the door to my face." He explained.

some of the female hybrids cried out and ran to the panther teacher with worried faces. "oh sensei thank god the door didn't hit your charming face" a girl with black hair made into two pig tails that was a mouse hybrid said as she tried to hug the blunette but stumbled to the ground as the teacher stepped a few feet back.

The truth was that earlier that morning he had went to the kurosaki house and conformed the father of Ichigo that he has taken the teen to be his mate. The father was outraged and challenged him to a fight which ended with him winning and almost breaking the poor hybrid's nose. Unexpectedly the teen's father threw himself at the panther and started crying how lucky he was to have Grimmjow as a son in-law. and that Grimmjow would be a good mate for his dear son.

Back at the panther's pad Ichigo was still sleeping peacefully at the panther's bed he was now wearing a baggy shirt that Grimmjow had given him last night. His neko ears twitch gently, as he sniffed the panther's scent on the pillows. Unaware that he was actually smiling at the sweet husky smell.


	6. caught red handed

Ichigo twitched his ears as he sat on the bed looking out the window. The hybrid gave off a sigh as he scanned the empty room. He frowned when he couldn't reach the TV remote that was on the other side of the room. The panther had put a chain on his right leg that was attached to the wall when he was sleeping. Although the hybrid tiger was not complaining, this was way better than being tied up naked with a blindfold on. He decided to take another nap to pass the time… he shifted in bed a couple of times before falling asleep.

ooooooooooooooo

In his dream he was laying down on a meadow that was filled with wild flowers. He hummed happily to himself as he waved his orange furry tail. A light breeze passed him by sweetly, his neko ears twitch several times as he sniffed the fresh air. Strangely it was a mixture of strong sensual musk, cedar, sandalwood and patchouli. There was something warm and masculine about the smell that it was kind of turning him on. All of a sudden he heard a growl coming from above him. His head snap up to see a dark figure stare at him. Only deep dark blue eyes could be seen. Instead of feeling scared, there was an inner instinct in the tiger that wanted to come closer to the dark figure. Slowly he crawled towards the black figure and then…

SLAM

Ichigo woke up with his face on the floor. Blinking a couple of times before seeing two gray shoes in front of him. His head immediately snap up to see his sensei's amused face. Grimmjow was about to help the younger male up but his approaching hand was slapped away. "I can get up by myself thank you" Ichigo said with a scowl. "Why are you so grumpy?" the blunette questioned as he undid his black tie.

Ichigo folded his arms as he stood up. "Well what did you expect? "

"Waking up naked and being kidnapped, molested in a bath tub, chained to a bed…I can't even reach the fucking TV remote" he snap. The teacher cocked an eyebrow and turn around to see the remote on the drawer. "Oh…sorry about that…I promise to place it near the bed next time" he said as he reached the remote and threw it to the student who caught it.

"Oh wow I am so happy…thank you for giving me this stupid remote" Ichigo said sarcastically. "You don't want it?" the panther asked as he gestured to grab it. The tiger held the object tight to his chest and turned around "get your own remote!" Ichigo snap. Grimmjow chuckled at this and continued unbuttoning his shirt.

Ichigo pouted he couldn't believe after what he had just said all his sensei heard was him bitching about the remote. He sighted at that. Oh well if he was going to be locked up at this bastards apartment at least he could watch some TV. "Their ganna come looking for me you know…" Ichigo said as he sat on the bed, Grimmjow finished unbuttoning his shirt and took it off revealing his muscled chest and six pack abs. the tiger looked away blushing. "Don't worry kid…all is taken cared of…" the panther grin as he walked to the bed. Ichigo stiffened when his sensei started hovering above him.

The tiger neko meowed when the other male bit down on his ear. Ichigo blushed at his foolish reaction. That earned him a small lick to the side of his face as a large hand started groping his bum. "nnn…." Ichigo covered his mouth, embarrass at how pathetic he was right now. He felt like melting at his sensei's touch. The worst part is that he wasn't actually fighting. He was letting this bastard rape him…wait…now that he thought about it, was this really still rape? He hadn't notice that he was already panting and moaning as his sensei went down on him. Just as the blunette had unzipped his pants Ichigo covered his growing bulge

"Pervert" he said with a shaky voice. The panther smiled at how cute his student was right now. "Who's the pervert?'' he grin as he took the shaky hands off the fabric. He licked his lips as he slowly revealed the hot quivering flesh underneath the soft fabric. Ichigo tried to turn around but was stopped as two large hands grip his hips

"hnnn…sensei…"

Ichigo was a bit worried when there was no response. He slowly turns his head to look at the hybrid. He blushed even harder when he saw that his sensei was just staring at his private parts.

Grimmjow was cut out from his daze when the teen wiggled a bit. He's light blue eyes turning to met hazy brown ones. "Fuck…you're really hard" he muttered as he begun to stoke the base of the poor quivering penis. "ahhh!'' Ichigo's head fell as the other started to lick and suck at him. "nnn…so…good…ahnnn…" Ichigo couldn't take it his chest was heaving fast. His mind was clouded. Fuck his sensei was a good tease.

Grimmjow was sucking his head ever so lightly Ichigo gasp when the panther immediately suck him hard a few times only to with draw his mouth when he could fell the teen nearing his climax. He slowly licked the head and traveled to the south nipping at the hot flesh. "nnn… ahnn…" enjoying the moans coming from his little student. Grimmjow hummed when the tiger grasp his hair pulling his locks a bit harshly. "Ichigo" the bluenette whispered softly unable to be heard as the teen continued to moan. "Say that you want this" the panther said a little louder. Ichigo raised his head; his face was flush, hazy honey brown eyes filled with lust with trembling lips. Grimmjow could feel his heart start to pump fast. Oh god how his Ichigo made him feel. "Say it Ichi…say that you…want this…" Ichigo gasp as the panther suddenly devoured him sucking on him a bit harsh. "ahhh…ahhh..sensei…nn…I want ..ah! t-this..aahhn.."

SLAP SLAP SLAP

Ichigo blushed harder when he turned his head a bit and saw his sensei pumping his own cock. It was twice as big as Ichigo's. He could see veins bulging along the underside of it. With a few more sucks the teen came with a soft scream. The panther fast to swallow all of the teens mess in his mouth. Licking at the head a few times as he continued to pump his own dick. Ichigo breathed heavily gasping for air. He trembled a bit when his sensei took his shaky hand and guided it to the blunettes cock. Ichigo was now red as a tomato as he couldn't stop looking at how huge his sensei's dick was. So long…so wide…he gulped as he saw precum spurting out of the head. His eyes turning to his sensei who was starring intently on him. Saying his name a few times before cumming hard on him. He shivered at how warm his sensei's seeds felt. His chest was covered in warm sticky semen. And weird enough he didn't mind it. After getting his breath the older neko stood up and started to clean his little messy student. After that he asked the kid if he was hungry and began cooking dinner for them.

00000000000000000000000000

About a week had past and Ichigo kept having the same dream. Being in a meadow and inhaling a sweet musky scent and finding a dark figure staring at him. The problem was that every time he had these dreams he would always wake up with a boner. Thank god the panther wasn't around when he had this little problem. That's what he thought until his little problem grew bigger every day. Fuck this…what the heck was happening? He'd never had this kind of situation before, why now? Screw his luck…

He didn't want this. No! he didn't…he didn't want to be molested everyday and get sucked on by a hot gorgeous, caring, sweet…what the fuck? Ichigo frowned at what he had just thought. Did he just use the words caring? And sweet? To describe his sensei? What the hell was happening to him! Sure the bastard would come home with his favorite snacks and treats. Which the bastard probably got from his crazy father who agreed that he'd be taken hostage. and sure at one time when he wasn't feeling well the bluenette stayed homed to look after him. But hell! There was no way he was going to be trap like this forever!

He had to think of a plan…a strategy…hmmm…

After 20 minutes…hmmm…I'm thinking…I'm thinking…

After 3 hours…SLAM! AHHH! Eh…I fell asleep…wait what was I going to do?

(well…lets just leave him alone for a while shall we? And see what the other hybrid is doing…)

KRRRRIIIINNGGGG!~~~~

"Okay that's ganna be all for today…Hiraku if you forget yer homework again I swear to god ill cut yer pines off you hear me?" the blonde snake hybrid gulped and nodded at his sensei's harsh warning. the blunette sigh as he started to grab his things from his desk and headed out of the classroom. "Yo Ulquiorra!" the panther shouted to his long time friend who was a fellow teacher as well. "Grimmjow…" the pale skinned bat hybrid stopped at his tracks and turned to the other. "How's everything going?" the panther asked "nothing much needs to be said about my life….although in your case…I should be the one to ask how everything is working out" the bat hybrid said as he folded his hands and stared at the other. " Well…you know same old, same old…" the panther amusingly said…but the amusing expression soon turned into a frown. "kinda shitty actually"

"You don't say?" Ulquiorra responded his tall dark bat wings stretching a bit. Some female students passed them by squealing. The two were very much well known to be the hottest teachers in school. "well…its not that I regret what I did…its just that…Grimmjow trailed off as he started to play with his watch. The shorter male cock his eyebrow at this. "Just that?" He repeated. The panther frowned even deeper. "I wanna fuck him…" he said. Ulquiorra frowned as well.

"And?"

"And I can't!"

"Because?"

"BECAUSE! I don't wanna fucking rape him!"

"But aren't you…"

"IM JUST TOUCHING HIM! It's totally different"

"…"

"IT'S DIFFERENT!"

"Right…"

"…''

Ulquiorra sighed at how crazy his friend was being. "Well I have to check my students test papers so im going now." The panther grunted and took off as well.

He knew his friend must have thought he was weird. But it's true. When the time comes that he will claim Ichigo as his. he wanted Ichigo to want it as well. He wanted Ichigo to be the one to beg for him to claim him. He wanted to hear the teen say his name, beg for him to ravish him, to kiss him…and to say I love you to him. Grimmjows chest tighten. Will the teen ever say that? He shook his head at the thought. He didn't like thinking to much of it. He hadn't realized he was already in front of the door to his apartment. He inhaled softly as he pressed the key and turned the knob of his door. As he opened it a sudden outburst of sadness, fury and rage build up in his chest. There in front of him was Ichigo. Hands bloody with a weak leg that had a long bloody scar. The teen was sweating. He's eyes were wide as if frighten at being caught. He's face was pale as his lips. The teen was trying to escape. And almost did. This made the panther boil up inside. Seeing how desperate the tiger was to get away from him. This was the last straw. No more Mr. nice Grimm.

00000000000000

Ganna end there for now… Sorry if it took me so long to update you guys. I've been really busy these last few weeks. And still am…sorry as well if this chappy isn't that good. I was in a hurry oh well pls review you guys and let me know what you think on this chappy ok? Until next time…


	7. surprise?

HELLO PEOPLE! Sorry for updating this long my lifes really complicated right now huuu...wont lie about that anyways thanks so much for the nice reviews and understandings MUAH! and so you all get a COOKİE! And chappy 7 YEY!...why isnt anyone else shouting?...pout... ENJOY (^_^)

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably as the larger sleeping male held his frame tighter. Three months had pass since the whole incident had happen when Grimmjow found him trying to escape. The fucking bastard had almost killed him. He really didn't know why he was still alive considering he was bleeding from head to toe. The panther had taken all of him. Fucked him so hard and dry. He wanted to die right then and there.

He sight at the memory. The panther really scared him that time. He looked like a total psychopath who escaped from prison and had killed hundreds of hybrids before. The tiger hybrid shivered and slapped himself gently. "nn..ichi?" İchigo froze and turned his head a bit to see Grimmjow still closing his eyes. " i…I need to go to the toilet…" large strong arms loosen up to let the tiger escape. "Don't take too long now" the older hybrid warn.

The teen had been having daily rituals in going to the toilet every morning. at first Grimmjow was very suspicious and wouldn't let the teen escape his grip which resulted into ichigo peeing on the bed. The bluenette had learned his lesson.

"Bwaaaahhh….ha..ha.." İchigo stared at himself in the mirror as he let the water ran through the bathroom sink. He's been throwing up for the last couple of weeks now. Especially at morning's. and that wasn't the only thing that was irritating. He frowned at the muscular scent that was still on him. It really turned him on. Grimmjow's scent… Since when did he start liking that bastard's scent?

"I swear i'm going crazy" he whispered to himself. As he washed his face. He frowned as he thought he was becoming too attached to the panther. The one who kidnapped him, molested him, Beaten him…and then rape him. He was a fucked up guy right now. And after all that all he seemed to want was feel the bastard's warmth. Really! What the heck was wrong with him? He wanted to slap himself again when he noticed something in the mirror. Honey brown eyes then widen.

STUMP STUMP STUMP! The bathroom door slams open making the teen shake a bit at the sudden rudeness. "The hell you doing so long in here for?" the panther asked with a loud voice and an irritated frown that slowly change when he saw the teen gaze up at him with sad eyes. The fuck was wrong with him this time? The hybrid thought as he gestured ichigo to come out, which the teen slowly did. Was it just him or was the teen getting a bit fat?

…

Later that morning after Grimmjow had went to work leaving ichigo alone again. Ever since the escaping plan the kid had been too scared to do anything like that again. So ichigo has had a bit more freedom walking around the place rather than just staying in the room sleeping all day. Ichigo frowned at himself as he was washing the dishes. Blushing hard at the memory before the panther had left. The panther was about to close and lock the door like a chamber like he usually did but not before he grabbed the boy into a tight embrace and kissed him gently. But as soon as the bluenette had stop the kiss the tiger hybrid immediately licked the panther hybrids lips for more, clunging even closer. Cobalt blue eyes stared for a second before opening his mouth and devouring the young boy's delicious tongue. The two shared a hot kiss that soon ended as Grimmjow forced himself to back off and leave the poor berry for work.

"What the hell did I do that for?" the teen ask as he placed his hand on his lips. Just then his tummy made a sound.

…

Grimmjow had a wide grin on his face while walking through the school hall. This made some of the female students squeal in delight. "KYAAAA~!" The wide grin turned into an annoyed frown as he forced himself not to punch the noisy brats. He was just about to turn around and yell at them when something caught his eye.

"I don't want to see you going near him again!"

"b-but…were just friends…"

"EVER AGAİN"

"Ha-hai..."

"Good…you know who you belong to…"

(Blush…) "Only to you Ulquiorra ah...nnnghnn.."

Grimmjow couldn't believe his eyes his bestfriend was kissing the busty tiger student in the empty classroom, and did she just call him by his first name?. WTF? Okay sure he's done that with İchigo before but this was Ulquiorra he was talking about. As soon as the kiss broke and the other teacher went out the panther hybrid grabbed him and forced him to a wall. "Grimmjow" the bat hybrid greeted. "What the heck was that about?" the other hybrid demanded. "You shouldn't be so judgmental when you yourself have taken measures into your own hands. The smaller male said stoicly as he pried the others hand away.

"İm not asking about that baka! What im asking is why the fuck didn't you tell me there was something going on with you and that fre—I mean student?" He was furious…he had told Ulquiorra everything about him and ichigo and the bat just kept zip about his life. Emerald green eyes widen a bit. "I…I am sorry…I guess I'm not as open as you are…forgive me." "tch…okay I forgive ya…so how long has this been going on with you two?" the bluenette ask as they both started to walk to their class. "Twelve months" the two stopped

"…."

"um…Grimm?"

"WHAT THE HOLY MONTHER FUCKİNG SON OF A SLUTTY WHORE!" the panther grip the bat hybrids collar. "You've kept this from me? This long?" the raven haired man sight at what his friend had said. "as I've said…I am sorry" Grimmjow was still frowning but released him.

"What about you? How is everything with the captive mate?" Grimmjow stopped to think about that and told his friend about the add mode swings his little berry has been having and the constant visit to the toilet every morning. "I see…dose he eat more recently?" the other male asked as they approach his classroom. "ah…yeah…kind of…why?" the bat hybrid shook his head a bit. How smart Grimm was with others but when it came to İchigo…he was stupid as hell… "you should take him to a doctor…" was the only thing he said before slamming the class room door at Grimmjow's face. " a doctor?"

…..

Ichigo gulped worriedly as he scanned the surroundings of the hospital Grimmjow had brought him in. to be all honest it looked more like a mad lab to him than anything. Then came in a pink haired doctor with glasses on. Instinctively ichigo ran up to the hybrid "this man kidnapped me!" a small vain could be seen on Grimmjow's head at that. "That's not my problem" the pink haired doctor replied. The teen froze.

"hey yea Szayel"

"That's DOCTOR SZAYEL to you sir!...hey Grimm"

Ichigo blinked his eyes at the two. "I seriously cannot believe you of all hybrids don't know what's going on here Grimm…" the doctor said as he eyed ichigo from head to toe and with a soft sniff.

"he's pregnant."

*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Wow…this was a bit short sorry…just think its nice to cut here for now. And don't worry the whole grimmy rapes ichi will be on the next chappy! bye bye for now


End file.
